Angie
Angie is one of the main characters in the movie Shark Tale. She is Oscar's love interest and later, girlfriend. Angie is beautiful and kind and she helps Oscar pay of 5,000 clams to Sykes (which he bets on a horse race) and advises that dreams began small, but as time goes on, they can grow into something wonderful. Oscar was unaware of Angie's feelings for him and he selfishly put his own needs before hers. After Angie found out that Oscar was a fake, she was angry with him. However, she did quickly take a liking to Lenny, calling him "honey" on one occasion. Angie is later kidnapped by Lino, but Oscar, Lenny, and Sykes managed to rescue her. When Oscar traps Lino and (accidentally) Lenny in the Whale Wash machines, Angie assumes that he's going to forget about her in favor of fame and glory and she begins to swim away. Oscar then tells everyone that he's not really a sharkslayer and in the end, Angie forgives him and they kiss. It is then shown that Angie reconciles with Oscar, and Sykes forgives Oscar for the 5 grants. Biography ''Shark Tale Angie starts out as Oscar's best friend who harbors a huge crush on him. Upon learning of Oscar's huge debt to Mr. Sykes, she berates him before presenting to him her Grandmother's pink pearl, telling him that dreams that start small could one day turn into something bigger. However, unbeknownst to Angie, Oscar blows the money and is punished by Ernie and Bernie. After Oscar becomes the "Sharkslayer" she is shown to be very proud of him, visiting him at his new South Side Reef home with a lava lamp in tow. However, she soon finds out about Lenny and the whole scheme, and is initially very angry at Oscar for deceiving her. The rift between them escalates when Lola forcefully kisses Oscar in front of the cameras, causing Angie to leave in anger, jealousy, and sadness. Angie furiously argues with Oscar over is lies and fame resulting in her finally confessing that she'd always loved him, "before the money, and before the fame". Angie then tells Oscar that she no longer sees him as a somebody but now a "fake, sham, con and a joke." Oscar, deeply hurt tries to say something, but Angie tells him to go away as she is "tired of hearing about how everything you had in your life wasn't good enough; including me." Oscar sadly swims out of the warehouse, while Angie weeps. The next morning she is kidnapped, due to Lola's intervention. Oscar and Lenny rush to rescue her, and she is "eaten" by "Sebastian the Dolphin" (who is actually Lenny in disguise) but later regurgitated. After Oscar's battle with Don Lino, upon seeing Oscar mobbed with fanatics and press, she begins to leave, believing that Oscar will continue to live a lie. But upon his confession that it was all a sham, she and Oscar reconcile, kiss, and get together. Club Oscar'' Angie reappears in the short, dancing with Oscar and the others. Personality Angie is initially very friendly and kind, even though Oscar's obliviousness and blatant hatred for his being a nobody can make her short temper burst. Despite her exasperation with Oscar, she's very generous towards him, checking him in for work and even giving him her grandmother's precious pink pearl to pay off his debt to Sykes. This mostly stems from her unrequited love for Oscar, and seems to be constantly waiting for a sign that he feels the same about her. However, despite her love for Oscar, it is shown she has a moral compass that makes her furious with him when she learns from Lenny that Oscar was bluffing the whole time. She is also shown to be prone to jealousy, shown when she first meets Lola and then after Oscar and Lola's kiss after Oscar's "fight" with Lenny. Despite this, she is quick to forgive, forgiving Oscar and Lenny for deceiving her. Appearance Angie is a pretty tropical angelfish, with a magenta scale tone and purple "hair" (her fin). Her abdomen is the same color as her head, but her face is a lighter lavender. Her tail a bluish violet that alternates or shimmers as she moves. Her arm-fins are a light blue color. Angie bears a slight resemblance to her voice actress Renée Zellweger. Trivia * Angie's favorite food is Kelpy Kreams, a parody of Krispy Kreme. * Angie's voice actress, Renée Zellweger, also voiced Vanessa Bloome in Bee Movie Gallery Category:Shark Tale characters